


Humanity is Fleeting

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Dead Rising, Original Work
Genre: Death, Fragility, Gen, Humanity, Not Human, Zombies, becoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A survivor relates so much more to the zombies than to their "fellow" humans... [[small stories always lost in the grand scheme of things. // a bite a day keeps the humanity away. // tales from rotting hearts.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity is Fleeting

It seems to me, humanity is fleeting.  
I mean that in more way than one.

I do wonder, how much more time will pass, before all the humans are gone?

And I am one of them. A human.

Except I’m not. Not really.  
[Humanity is fleeting.]

I don’t want to be.  


* * *

I’m not afraid of the zombies. Why should I be?  
They always made more sense to me, than my so-called brethren.  
They eat. They make more of themselves. No more, no less.  
Never a question of morality.

They just do. And are.

And soon, I think, I shall join them.  
Why should I not?

I think a zombie is what I was always meant to be.  
And now, I have the means.

And humanity is fleeting.  
[ _a mere bite: fading, fading... gone._]


End file.
